2020 U.S Presidential Election (American Crisis)
The United States presidential election of 2020 was the 59th quadrennial presidential election, held on November 3, 2020. It was held along with Senate, House and state gubernatorial elections. The Republican Nominee and Incumbent President Donald J. Trump was re-elected against Democratic Nominee and U.S Senator Kamala Harris of California and Businessman Howard Schultz from Washington. Trump and Pence were re-elected into presidential office, in a electoral college landslide, and a decent amount of the popular vote. This is partly due to Independent candidate Howard Schultz stealing potential Harris voters and the American economy booming during President Trump's first term. Background In the last presidential election, Donald J. Trump was elected president surprisingly against Hillary Clinton, causing many people who were supporters of Hillary to protest the election. As President, Trump would be disapproved by the public, despite the economic growth during his administration. Also during his first term in office, The Democratic Party would shift more to the left, embracing socialist policies such as single-payer healthcare, free college and other far-left policies, thanks to Vermont Senator Bernie Sanders and U.S Representative Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez. Nominations Republican Party As the Incumbent President, President Trump had no completion in the primaries. He would be re-nominated along with Vice President Mike Pence at the Republican National Convention in Charlotte, North Carolina. Protests would occur, but the police controlled so nobody would get out of control. Nominee * Donald J. Trump, 45th US President (2017-2025) Trump 3.jpg|President Donald Trump of New York Democratic Party After the lost of Hillary Clinton in 2016, the Democrats were undecided the direction of their party. The Progressive/Socialist wing of the party would support the party to go into more of a far-left direction, while the more establishment/moderate wing of the party wanted the party to become more centrist to appeal to centrists and centre-right Republicans. During the 2018 Midterms, A young socialist face at the time Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez defeated longtime U.S Representative Joe Crowley in New York's 14th congressional district. Ocasio-Cortez would support far-left policies such as single-payer healthcare, free college, raising the minimum wage, abolishing Immigration Customs Enforcement and open borders. Many conservative news outlets such as FOX News would criticize her on her policies, making her more popular among leftists. In 2019, Democratic U.S Senator of California Kamala Harris announced her campaign along with many other democrats. She would campaign for single-payer healthcare, free college and abolishing ICE. Although she ran a progressive campaign, some progressives wouldn't support her because of her past and would back either U.S Senator of Massachusetts Elizabeth Warren or U.S Representative of Hawaii Tulsi Gabbard. In the primaries, Kamala Harris would see lots of support from racial minorities and the LGBTQIA community. Making her win the Nevada and South Carolina primaries in landslides, U.S Senator of New Jersey Cory Booker and Former Secretary of HUD Julian Castro would withdraw and endorse Harris for president. Harris would sweep the south and win her home state of California in a landslide during Super Tuesday. She would also win Colorado narrowly. Harris would receive the nomination on July 13 at the Democratic National Convention in Houston, Texas. Harris would pick 2020 presidential candidate Julian Castro to be her running mate. Nominee * Kamala Harris, U.S Senator of California (2017-2025) Kamala Harris-0.jpg|U.S Senator Kamala Harris of California Other Candidates * Elizabeth Warren, U.S Senator of Massachusetts (2013-2025) * Tulsi Gabbard, U.S Representative of Hawaii (2013-2022) * Kirsten Gillibrand, U.S Senator of New York (2009-) * Cory Booker, U.S Senator of New Jersey (2013-) * Julian Castro, U.S Secretary of HUD (2013-2017) * Jay Inslee, Governor of Washington (2013-) * Amy Klobuchar, U.S Senator of Minnesota (2007-2025) * Pete Buttigieg, Mayor of South Bend, Indiana (2012-2020) * John Delaney, U.S Representative of Maryland (2013-2019) * Richard Ojeda, West Virginia State Senator (2016-2019) Warren.jpg|U.S Senator Elizabeth Warren of Massachusetts Tulsi Gabbard, official portrait, 113th Congress.jpg|U.S Representative Tulsi Gabbard of Hawaii Kirsten Gillibrand, official portrait, 112th Congress (cropped).jpg|U.S Senator Kirsten Gillibrand of New York Cory Booker, official portrait, 114th Congress.jpg|U.S Senator Cory Booker of New Jersey Julian castro.jpg|former Secretary of HUD Julian Castro of Texas 800px-Jay Inslee official portrait (cropped).jpg|Governor Jay Inslee of Washington Amy Klobuchar, official portrait, 113th Congress.jpg|U.S Senator Amy Klobuchar of Minnesota Pete Buttigieg Official Portrait (cropped).jpg|Mayor Pete Buttigieg of Indiana John Delaney .jpg|U.S Representative John Delaney of Maryland RichardOjeda.jpg|State Senator Richard Ojeda of West Virginia Howard Schultz's candidacy In March of 2019, Howard Schultz officially announced his presidential bid as a Independent. He would run a social liberal "deceit hawk" campaign, and would promise more bipartisanship in Washington if elected and decrease the national debt. He would be endorsed by former Ohio Governor John Kasich, former New York Mayor Michael Bloomberg, and others. He would chose former Colorado Governor John Hickenlooper as his running mate on May 7. General Election - To Be Added Results President Donald J. Trump was re-elected in a landslide, earning 350 electoral votes to Kamala Harris 188. This was partly due to vote splitting between Democratic Nominee Kamala Harris and Independent candidate Howard Schultz. Trump gained the states of Minnesota, New Hampshire, Maine, Virginia, Colorado and Nevada to his column. In a popular vote, President Trump won 5,000,000 more votes than his opponent Kamala Harris, making Donald Trump the first two-term president since George W. Bush to win the popular vote once. Post-Election Events Election Protests Protests against the election results would occur between November 4th to November 7th in Los Angeles, New York City, Chicago, Washington D.C, Portland, Seattle, Boston, etc. Protests would start peaceful, then they would become violent and the police would of had to arrest some protesters. The Marxist Terrorist Group known as ANTIFA would start rioting on November 5th and would put 10,000 lives in dangers on the freeways. President Donald Trump would address the protests, calling the protesters "crybabies and children." on Twitter. World Reaction * Canada: Canadian Prime Minister Justin Trudeau didn't congratulate President Donald Trump of his victory. * Brazil: Brazilian President Jair Bolsonaro congratulated President Donald Trump of his victory. * United Kingdom: British Prime Minister Boris Johnson congratulated President Donald Trump of his victory. * France: French President Emmanuel Macron didn't congratulate President Donald Trump of his victory. * Italy: Italian President Sergio Mattarella congratulated President Donald Trump of his victory. * Russia: Russian President Vladimir Putin congratulated President Donald Trump of his victory. * China: Chinese President Xi Jinping didn't congratulate President Donald Trump of his victory. * North Korea: North Korean Supreme Leader Kim Jong-Un congratulated President Donald Trump of his victory. See Also Category:Scenario: American Crisis Category:United States Category:Elections Category:Politics Category:US Elections 2020